Girl Meets Shooting
by TheOverthinkingLife
Summary: Riley doesn't know how they got to this point or how she's going to stop it but she knows she has to. Life throws a curve ball at the gang, hopefully they can pull through it. Rucas, Joshaya, Smarckle and more. I don't know how to write summaries but hopefully the story is good on its own. (The title is not misleading...)
1. Girl Meets Present

**Girl Meets Shooting:**

 **Hi guys, new story - same author. I love Riley, Rilaya and Rucas angst. I love angst in general. This is just the intro and depending on the way it's received I'll keep updating.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Riley ruffled through her closet as she looked for a pair of shoes. She heard her window open and a smile formed on her face. Just as she found her shoes she turned to greet her friend.

"Can you believe it, Peaches?" She grinned as she set her cream colored ankle boots down.

"Can I believe what Honey?" Maya replied, genuinely curious as to what her friend was happy about.

"I mean, we're Seniors now! Just about to go into Winter Break, which is my Favorite time of year. I'll be 18 in a couple of weeks might I add..."

"I know..." Maya interrupted before letting Riley continue without a beat.

"Me and Luke have been together forever in high school terms, Smarkle isn't far behind, Yobi is running for longest couple Zay and Sarah surprised us all _and you and a certain Uncle of Miiiiine..._ "

"Riley, You're Uncle Eric is years older than me, and Shawn is my dad..."

"Has it been year already?"

"10 boinging months..." Maya muttered as her cheeks showed a red color to them.

"I guess I'm just happy." Riley said.

"When are you not?" Maya side hugged her.

"No, Pea... Listen, We made a promise, a pact, Freshman year and so far... we've kept it. e weren't always perfect but we worked hard to get to where we are, we're happy, our friends are together and apart from our impending doom nearing college separation I fear nothing else." Her face turning from nostalgic to serious to fearful in a matter of seconds.

"Awww, Hun. Even if all else explodes I'll be here. But as you said, we worked hard to get here and if life pulls us apart we'll only work harder to show life who's boss. There is nothing that life has thrown at us that we haven't curved."

"I can only hope you're right." Riley sighed before putting on her shoes.

"C'mon, or we'll be late for coffee at Topanga's and then late for school."

 **So I'm not sure what I'm doing here yet, I hope I do my imagination justice. I also hope I don't ghost y'all because I'm really good at that. I guess I have an outline of what I want I just need the words to get there. In the mean time I hope you enjoy and review. Reviewing, favorite-ing and following will only motivate e to move this forward.**


	2. Girl Meets Bullied

"So I have this presentation on Meteors, thought you could help." Lucas said holding his to go bag with pastries.

"Stop flirting with me Luke, it's been years, we've been through this." Smackle answered.

"I was talking with Farkley over here." He said handing them their drinks.

"What's all this commotion I hear?" Zay asked as he made his way to the gang with Sarah at his side.

"Morning." Sarah muttered still not used to being a part of the group.

"Morning, And nothing much, Freak Face making some moves on my girlfriend still. Same old, same old."

"Thought so, Hey, I need help with a Meteor presentation, mind lending a hand?" Zay asked.

"Sure." Farkle answered unaware of Luke's incredulous face.

"Anyway, where's cotton candy face and company?"

"We're right here, had to drag this one out of the Bay Window today, she's having a nostalgia moment."

"Bubbles, I got you bubbles..." Smackle ran to her friend with some bubble tea.

"Correction, I got it for you, she was just holding it for me. Morning princess." Lucas made his way to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"UGH" They heard their friends say in disgust.

"Are we ready to leave? We'll be late if we don't leave in like 6 minutes."

"Just give me a second, while I get my caffeine." Maya said as she made her way to the counter.

"Don't worry about that, I got your coffee right here." Farkle answered.

"Not what she meant." Riley whispered.

Maya knocked on the counter only to be received by the beautiful face of... Shawn.

"He's not here today kiddo. Too bad." He said holding someone down on the counter.

"Yes I am." Boing... ugh, Josh, shut it.

"Dad."

"Yeah, honey?"

"Let him work."

Josh rose from his spot under the counter and leaned over it giving Maya a kiss.

" _THIS IS NOT WORKING_ " Shawn screeched.

The group laughed as they made their way out of Topanga's.

"Bye dad, bye babe, bye everyone who I might've missed..."

"Love you..." They both muttered, then looked at each other...

Just as the group made their way towards the school they were all laughter and happiness except Riley. Lucas seemed to be the only one who took notice. As their friends headed inside he held Riley back.

"Hey, you okay?" He said as he held her face in his hands.

"Yeah, just... I have a feeling. It's like a gut feeling that something will happen."

"Maybe you're nervous about finals and college things coming up? There's nothing I can think of that we should worry about. We're okay, right?"

"Of course we are Luke, I mean... I can't describe it. If it goes away I'll tell you."

Just as Luke was about to respond Riley turned her attention from him towards a small group by the entrance near them. It looked like Billy Ross was picking on someone. She rolled her eyes just as she noticed that someone was Charlie.

Riley and Charlie didn't have the best history. After apologizing about not having feelings for him he went completely rogue, he stopped talking to his friends and was only ever cordial to her. He spoke to nobody and she felt it was her fault. Now he was getting picked on? How long had this been going on?

"Hey, HEY!" Riley exclaimed as she descended the stairs.

Lucas looked at what his girlfriend was arguing about. A part of him was proud of her standing up for someone and another part of him was annoyed it was Charlie Gardner. He knew she didn't have feelings for her but he still did and that made his blood boil. Of course, still, someone like Charlie didn't deserve to be bullied... So naturally he descended the stairs after his girlfriend.

"Billy, I thought we got through this years ago?" Lucas stated as Billy stopped pushing Charlie around.

"It's easier when you learn when to pick your fights. Like, right now, I'll stop and move away and hopefully next time you won't be around."

"Hopefully, there will never be a next time. You're too old for this Billy."

"Yeah, whatever..." Billy muttered as he left to go with his group.

"You okay Charlie?" Riley asked him.

"Y...Yeah, thanks Riles." He picked up his backpack and flung it over his shoulder looking down at the ground and bumping forcefully against Lucas. AS he made his way inside the bell rang. Lucas looked at Riley and both made their way inside.

 **Second update in a day. I'm in a rush cause I need to leave where I'm at but hopefully you guys like where this is headed. Of course somethings are meant to be OOC in thi story but hope you like. Please Review and till next time.**


	3. Girl Meets Confrontation

**I will hopefully write more as the story builds up and I can provide great content. I can't however update everyday because I work and have college. I'm very excited to keep writing and maybe I can save up a few chapters in here in a bunch to post later... unless my brain hates it later and I have to re-write. BTW Half of what I write just comes out of me, I have an outline and then I go astray and let loose... like the Joshaya/Shawn scene from last chapter.  
** It had been a relatively slow day for everyone. Riley was in her third period, math class which she only shared with Maya and Smackle. Unfortunately for her Maya was sleeping behind her and Smackle was paying every bit of attention in class. Both Maya and Riley knew that their genius friend only took the class to be with them and help them but she still took it seriously. Riley raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

As she made her way out of the class she thought about how Mr. Reese was a good teacher but he wasn't helping her learn today. It wasn't his fault her mind was someplace else. Just as she turned the corner on her way to the bathroom she almost ran over a locker door.

"Oh, sorry! My bad, I'm a bit distracted." Riley made her way to move past the person before they grabber her arm. She looked at the person in surprise and then slight relief.

"Charlie, hey! I didn't know this was your locker. I'm on my way to the girls room, do you need anything?" She asked slightly taking back her arm.

"No, actually I wanted to talk to you." He smiled as he looked up at her. Still, years later, the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on.

"Shoot." Riley said with a smile. His smile wavered a bit but he continued.

"I wanted to thank you Riley, you've always been a good person to me, even after all these years... So I appreciate your help today for standing up for me. You make everything easier and I just..." He rambled as he leaned in. Riley slowly pushed him away.

"Woah, Charlie, you know I'm with Lucas, that's not cool. I helped you like I'd help anybody who needed it. Nobody deserves a bully. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go use the ladies room." As she made an attempt to leave she felt him forcefully grab her arm, harder this time.

"C'mon Riley, you don't mean that, don't make this harder on us. Don't make it harder on me." Charlie begged as Riley saw something in his eyes. Riley was too terrified to move before she was shoved away by someone.

"What's going on here?" Asked a protective Lucas as he stood between the two.

"What should've happened ages ago Friar." Charlie faced his one true enemy.

"Charlie, what did you mean by making it harder on you?" Riley asked, hoping with all her heart a teacher would come check on them any minute.

Charlie must've lost a Marble or two because next thing they know he's screaming at the pair.

" _YOU'RE ALL JUST SO PERFECT. YOU HAVE THE BEST OF FRIENDS, ALL COUPLED UP. PROBABLY HAVE COLLEGES THROWING THEMSELVES AT YOUR FEET, LOVING PARENTS. RILEY, I COULD'VE BEEN THAT FOR YOU BUT YOU CHOOSE HIM INSTEAD. HE'S DAMAGED, HE'S FLAWED AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU._ " He said all in one breath. Both Lucas and Riley were shocked by the outburst and stood frozen in place. Just then Mr. Reese finally made an appearance.

"Miss Matthews, what is the commotion up in here you should get back to class. Mr. Gardner, Mr. Friar, it applies to the both of you too."

"I'm sorry Mr. Reese, I had to pick up something from my locker." Charlie said in a monotone voice as he went back to what he was doing prior to Riley making her appearance.

"Please hurry up and get back to cl..." Mr. Reese was cut off by a gunshot. He looked at the students in Horror. Riley and Lucas were equally as horrified if not more as Charlie held a gun to his teacher's face. Only followed by silence and a thud as their teacher fell flat on the ground.

"Now you..." Charlie said turning around.

 **I don't know if I'm moving too fast but as I said before, this story is writing itself. I am inspired on this because I haven't found a school shooting story for the GMW fandom. If y'all know any, leave them in the reviews and I'll check them out. I need y'all to know that internet access doesn't come easily for me so I write and I write in hopes you guys like and then when a moment comes I update a lot. This is what I'm choosing to do now. Have a great day and share a little bit of happiness. Leave a Review on what you think happens next, what you would like to see and favorite and follow if you wish.**


	4. Girl Meets Life Change Pt 1

**These next couple of chapters will stray from our main couple and main storyline to address one of my biggest questions in this fic, which is "Where were you when your life changed?" So here it goes, hope you don't get tired of the question as it is around 5 or 6 different parts. On to the story...**

 **Oh, and I realized I haven't done a disclaimer: I do not and will never own Girl Meets World because I would probably make Riley and Co. suffer a lot.**

 _Where were you when you're life changed?_

Cory Matthews was a lot of things. Father, Son, Brother, Uncle, Teacher, Student and he liked to believe he was also an example. He did things by the rules, which rules? he didn't know. He made them up as he went. So far it was good, he had the best family he could ever ask for, he even had surrogate kids.

Cory was giving his students one of his favorite lessons. Good vs. Evil. Just as he was about to go into detail about how his students were supposed to present their cases he was cut off by a sound. Not any sound. A gun shot.

His mind went blank for a moment before the scream of his students brought him back to reality, his job was to keep his kids safe.

"Okay everyone I need you to calm down and go sit in the back of the classroom. On the floor. Keep calm, this is probably a drill." Cory knew very well this was not a drill but he didn't need a room full of 14-15 year-olds to breakdown. He locked his door before he looked for the binder that had the different types of code for situations like these... And he couldn't find it.

"I'll make my own rules then," he muttered to himself before kneeling down in front of his students. "I'll call you by your name again and make sure everyone that was here this morning is still here." The intercom turned on alerting the students of news.

"Code black, Teachers please follow the safety guidelines during this situation, this is not a drill." The principal said before Cory could go any further in his plans a second shot was heard. Soon enough students were heard screaming all over he had to do everything in his power to calm them down.

"Guys, I know this is scary but I need you to keep still. Go on your phones and contact everyone you know, let them know you're safe." He saw his students fear filled faces follow his orders. He could only think of going with his emergency plan at home. He took out his phone to text Topanga before his background picture made him stop breathing.

"Riley..." He whispered as tears formed in his eyes. His daughter was in this school somewhere. He couldn't even remember which class she was supposed to be having. Just then he received a text from her number.

 _"It's Charlie Gardner. Send Help. I love you."_ Cory could very well see he was in a group text. None of what he read made him feel relieved and the endless sounds of phones beeping with messages would only haunt him for life.


	5. Girl Meets Life Change Pt 2

**Good News: After 5 months without power in our home because of Hurricane Maria WE FINALLY DO! I hope this can only mean more updates.**

 **Part 2 and I have written at least 3 chapters today, this is a first for me. I want to grow to be the type of author that writes more than 4k a chapter or a day but that's only with my one shots, and that's because they take weeks to make. I can't promise a structure of how much per chapter you'll be getting because it really depends on where the writing takes me. First chapter was short and the biggest so far was the confrontation. Sometimes I'll merge chapters together like I'm planning to do with the next one. I wrote a Farkle/Zay outline moment but I'm leaning towards a different route... maybe a Farkle/Sarah, Smackle/Maya and then Zay. You tell me, it all depends on this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada.**

 _Where were you when your life changed?_

Maya was sleeping in Mr. Reese's math class when she was woken up by a loud bang. A familiar bang. She had heard it before where she used to live. Before her brain could catch up to her she was thrown on the floor by someone. Still disoriented Maya could make out the form of Smackle on top of her. Fear in her face.

"Someone close the door!" Her friend ordered.

Maya saw Yogi close it before sitting on the floor. She then turned to her friend who had a fearful look in her eyes, not a second later her eyes filled with the same kind of fear. A gunshot. She only heard them from a far but she could recognize one anywhere. She couldn't see their teacher.

"Where's Mr. Reese?" Before she could get an answer Smackle held on to her tightly. The speaker came on as the principal announced this wasn't a drill. Smackle only shook in the blonde's arms.

"It's okay Smackle, We'll get through this... Right Riles?" She turned to look for her eerily calm friend to find that she was nowhere in sight. Panic filled her body as a second shot rung.

"Where is she?" She asked no one in particular.

"Where is she and where is Mr. Reese? Don't we need some sort of authority here?"

"Bubbles went to the ladies room and after a while Mr. Reese left to check if she had gotten distracted. Then we heard the shots." Maya held on tighter for to the brunette as she realized how much not only being here terrified her but she was scared for her friend. She heard her phone buzz from inside her bag and as she was about to reach it she was frozen in place when a loud bang from the door echoed in the room.

Maya Penelope Hart never hoped for things.

Maya Penelope Hunter did.

She hoped a killer wouldn't be outside that door. She hoped they would come out of this alive. She hoped her friends were safe. She hoped Riley was okay.

 **This chapter was a bit hard because I want Maya angst but I can't throw it all in here. I also wanted to show a more vulnerable side to Smackle because I believe she isn't as robot-y as people make her out to be... and I also wanted to give them a moment. Hope you like, I personally loved the end where I put Maya Hart vs Maya Hunter, maybe I'll write about that later. I think 2 more "Where were you..." chapters before we go back to the main storyline. Bare with me.**

 **I must also apologize for any grammar mistakes as I'm writing this without spell-check and a bit rushed on time so I can't double check. I'll probably go with the Farkle/Sarah moment because I want them to bond over something, I always saw potential for Sarah as a Character so I wanna make her feel part of the group, she won't be main either so you can relax on that.**

 **Lastly I want you to know that if in future chapters I have the story-lines cross I'll probably have them together, I just want you to have these where were they moments first.  
**

 **I also write the story beforehand but I don't know when I'll be able to really update.**


	6. Girl Meets Life Change Pt 3

**PART 3 and I choose the Sarah/Farkle route because I wanna try something new. On with the story because this is the third chapter 4th chapter I've written today and I'll probably stop with the next one, the last "Where were you..." for now. Yes, there will be more "Where were you's" because our favorite kids have family and loved ones.  
**

 **Anyways, on with the story, and Disclaimer: I wouldn't have been a writer even if I wished, Disney wouldn't have approved of this.**

 _Where were you when your life changed?_

Farkle Minkus was a man of science and... incredibly good looks. But that was not the case. Farkle was a genius, and he was okay with the fact that he was probably Artificial Intelligence manufactured by his father's company. He had an amazing life ahead of him, colleges at his feet, soon the world. He wasn't ready to be frozen in place or for his body to turn cold at the sound of a gunshot.

He can't listen to anything else after that. Ms. Owens faints in the middle of the room, overwhelmed by the moment and he can feel himself being dragged to the ground by someone. Sarah appears in his line of vision. She calls his name to no avail and tears start to form in her eyes. She's scared, he's scared, all of them are scared. Farkle does the one thing he can think of, he reaches out to his classmate sort of friend and hugs her. He doesn't know why, they've never been close but he knows they both need the comfort. He slowly lets her go with an awkward smile.

"Sorry, I needed that. It's usually what Riles does." And just like that he's reminded of them. Their friends.

"They'll be fine. Just breathe a bit Farkle." Sarah looks up at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

The room is silent as the principal announces the situation and their fear only grows. The second shot occurs.

"C-call you're loved ones, better yet text them, they should know we're fine. I saw this on TV." Sarah commands everyone after a minute of silence.

"How are you dealing with this?" Farkle asks her.

"I'm freaking out inside but I can't let fear win. We need each other right now and if that takes being level headed for now than that I'll be." She told him reaching for her bag.

"I hope your dad gets to write a movie about this, make you a star... You're pretty cool, you know?" Farkle stated as he also reached for his phone.

"Thanks, it means a lot. Hopefully I'll be cool after all of this is done." She muttered.

"Hey, you always have been." Farkle told her making her face him. "Zay's lucky to have you. Now let's make sure everyone is safe." He side hugs her before he receives a text on his phone.

He looks at Sarah, having received the same text.

"It's Charlie." They both say at the same time.

Farkle was mostly worried about how Riley knew that information and how for the first time in a long time he didn't know anything.

 **Short and sweet. I made Sarah a badass in my mind and Farkle have a mini freak out. In my head the closest to the scene before anything were Lucas and Zay in gym class, next was Smackle/Maya/Riley and math class and the farthest from the situation are Cory and then Farkle and Sarah. This is not counting future family members, they're obviously not close... yet.**

 **Until next time. Our last Where were you Chapter for now will be Zay. See you until then. Also, Longer chapters are coming, I just need to get these out first.  
**


	7. Girl Meets Life Change Pt 4

**HI GUYS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I must apologize for A. The length of this chapter, it was written about 2 months ago. I will start on the next one as soon as possible. I've been swamped at work, had no internet and finally had to take a trip to college town and set everything up for August. A huge plus is going to be my new laptop that arrives soon. Now, if I could just find my notebook I could write faster.**

 **Okay, this is our last "Where were they" Chapter for now, it has been fun but after this the real fun begins. This Chapter wasn't in my planned notebook because my brain doesn't like to follow plans. Hopefully it's received better than what my original idea was.**

 **On we go, Disclaimer: Not mine. Except the concept... that's entirely me.**

 _Where were you when your life changed?_

Isaiah Babineaux was a lone kid. Too weird for his peers in school. Then he met Lucas, a genuine friend who cared enough about him to get expelled because of him. Then again, they wouldn't have the amazing life they share now. He felt Riley was a bit like him and Maya was his first friend outside of Texas. The geniuses bonded with him over finding stuff to bond over and wanting to be actual friends and Sarah was the quiet girl in the back of the class that had a million stories to tell. He liked Sarah a lot and he was surprised she liked him back, that never happened before. The two bonded over story telling, she wrote he acted, they were bound to find a common ground.

Looking back on it, he owed a lot to Lucas, for sticking with him then, for sticking with him now and for giving him the opportunity of this great life story.

He was thinking about all of this as he headed out of gym in search of his friend. He was frozen in place as he saw Charlie Gardner pull out a gun and shoot it at Mr. Reese. He hid behind the lockers not wanting to be seen when he saw his friends. His blood ran cold.

"Now you..." Charlie muttered as he turned to them.

Zay could only hear from his spot, not wanting to give away his position he stood in the corner.

"Y-You don't have to do this Charlie. Why would you do this?"

"Why? It's because of _him._ Can't you see? He has everything and I have nothing and If I can just _take it_ from him everything will be alright. You'll be mine, I'll have friends again and everything I planned for my life will come true." Charlie replied.

"Look man, it's not my fault you are where you are in life. Everyone knows you just shut down and closed off after Riley choose not to be with you, but if you feel it has to be that way let Riley go and we can settle this." Lucas calmly stated.

"She needs to see this, she needs to see I'm good for her. I'm the only one." he said malice in his voice.

"You're not." Riley's voice quivered. Zay could only close his eyes, he wasn't expecting that. Neither was Charlie.

"Riley, run." He heard Lucas say before another gunshot went out.

Zay stood still in his spot until he heard people running the opposite way.

"Come back here!" Charlie screamed behind the teens.

Something came alive in Zay as he ran his way to the nearest classroom. Before going any further he slipped. As he rose up as he remembered Mr. Reese had been shot in the ordeal. Somehow he kept running to the first door he saw. Then he banged on the door.

He could listen to people muffle their screams and try not to make sounds. of course, there was a shooter in their school.

"Please open up. I need a safe place to hide. Please, it's Charlie Gardner h-he's the one with the gun." He spoke to the door expecting nothing in return. He started crying. Zay never cried but he was scared. He was scared and he was a coward, he saw and heard everything and he just stood there.

He heard commotion from the other side. "Let him in, he's our friend." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Maya, please, open up. Riley and Luke are in danger, Charlie is out here with a gun and..." before he could finish Smackle opened the door, letting him inside before closing the door again. He hugged both girls before collapsing on the floor with relief. As he let them go he heard a few gasps from the room.

"Zay, are you... are you okay, did you get hurt?" Maya asked as Smackle ran to the first aid equipment.

Zay looked over at his blood covered gym uniform.

"N-No, I tripped over... Charlie shot... Mr. Reese." He said before louder gasps were heard. Silence filled the room. Maya looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"What did you mean when you said Riles and Luke were in danger?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer. Worried about the safety of her best friend.

 **I'll leave it here, Zay will hopefully explain everything later, I'll probably repeat the previous confrontation in a different point of view next chapter as well. But until next time, Read, enjoy, review if you did, maybe favorite and follow? Have a nice day guys. Again, I'm sorry!  
**


	8. Girl Meets Safety?

**I don't own anything but I'll give you a big chapter to compensate:**

Riley had never felt so light in her life.

She couldn't hear anything but she was awfully aware of Charlie standing in front of them with a gun in his hand and her dead math teacher behind him. Everything was happening slowly and quickly all at once. She tried to force herself to snap out of it, to listen, but that shot echoed in her mind. Another part of her spoke but she wasn't aware of what she said or what she did. Her brain was divided in two. Her thoughts and her actions.

Whatever she said may have set him off more, she just saw him flailing his gun around while he looked at her, a mad look in his eyes. she turned her face to look at Lucas as he spoke. she needed to get her mind to work again if they both wanted to get out of there alive. She grabbed Lucas' hand as she felt herself become grounded again.

"She needs to see this, she needs to see I'm good for her. I'm the only one." Charlie's voice came back to her and before she could stop herself she responded.

"You're not." And she saw how the last bit of Charlie's sanity left and his eyes took a crazed gleam.

Lucas pushed her behind him and towards the other side of the lockers, away from her math class. Away from her friends and the school entrance.

"Riley, run." He commanded before starting to take off with her, just as she heard another shot. No matter what, she did what Lucas had instructed. "Come back here!" she heard him say.

Just as she turned the corner she went inside the library, the only place without a lock on the door. She opened the door long enough to have Lucas run in, without thinking too much she saw the scattered notebooks and book bags left behind.

What did she do? Did she just bring Charlie to a sea of innocent victims. Lucas pulled her out of her thoughts as he ran with her to the back, where the librarian's office was meant to be. Once they reached the door Lucas tried opening it, to his luck, it was unlocked. He pushed Riley in before getting inside and locking the door.

Riley was relieved, they were safe, for now.

Her relief was short lived when Lucas turned towards her and she saw the wound he had at his side.

"Luke...?" She whispered as he fell on his knees.

"And you can't even begin to imagine the beginning of it. He... Charlie looked so unhinged, and, I can't help but feel like a coward for just standing there."

"And risk your life? It could've been worse." Maya tried to control her thoughts while comforting her friend.

"Did you get to see if they were safe?" Smackle asked the question in Maya's own mind.

"I... no. I heard them running and after I didn't see Charlie anymore I ran here, for safety. That's when I tripped over... um... you know, this happened." He said gesturing to his clothes.

"I can't even begin to understand why this is happening. How long do you think it will take for cops to get here?" Maya asked Smackle.

"Well, I'd like to think they're on their way but right now, in our heads one minute is too long. Time stands still."

"Does anyone know about Sarah? Farkle? Matthews? I need to let my parents know I'm safe but my phone is all the way in the locker room." Zay asked.

"Sure, here's mine. But only text, we don't want anyone to know we're here." Maya instructed.

"How long do you think it'll take cops to bring that door down?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, it hasn't even felt like 20 minutes have passed, yet I feel like we've been stuck here for hours. Isadora is probably talking about it was we speak." Farkle chuckled.

"I wonder if Zay is okay..." just then Farkle looked at his phone and gave a small smile.

"Seems like it, Smackle reports him to be with them, 'Zay is in math class, also cops are taking too long.'"

"Any other news?"

"Let me check..." Farkle types out a response to his beloved and proceeds to wait.

Cory couldn't think straight. His whole 10th grade class sat in silence. His own mind was eating at him. Why did he let Riley go to school? In fact, why did he let any of them go to school? Right, he was a teacher. He had never doubted his career choice up until that moment.

Had he not been a teacher, would any of this have happened? Then again, he feels safer knowing he's at least close, but what good would it be to be close and be useless. His other kids where here too, every one of them. Maya, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and even Lucas. The entire classroom that surrounded him were his kids too and he needed to step up if he wanted to be a real father.

He saw a student sitting in the corner of the classroom crying, Kathleen, she reminded him of Marley, he made his way towards her and sat next to her. He put his hand on her back.

"Okay guys..." He whispered to everyone in his class, "This is what were going to do."

 **Okay, this is the last chapter I'll write from my old laptop, hopefully bigger and better things can come from now on, I tried my hardest in this chapter and I hope it wasn't too short. I can only ask for some patience from you guys because writing can take days for me to write a big chapter and I know you guys want more of those. Also, please review and there's a bigger chance at an update. Thanks for all the favorites and follows,**

 **I am trying to set up a weekly-ish schedule for updates so I don't leave y'all hanging. I would really like if you sent me any GMW story you are currently reading or have read that you love with all your heart and can recommend. I appreciate y'all. *heart***


	9. Update, maybe?

**Hey Folks! I am back, mostly because I managed to get out of a funk and second- I finally remembered my email and password. So, two things:**

 **~I want to continue writing this story but I also want to start it all over, would you be interested in that as readers? It would mostly stay the same, maybe constrict some of the first few chapters and add more sense to it?**

 **~Second, if I were to create more stories- what would you like to read about? Mainly GMW and Riley Centered, but willing to take on challenges...**

 **Also, Disclaimer: I in no way encourage shootings of things of the sort or any violence and this story is just an outlet to try and rationalize with the fact that these issues are on the rise and people are going THROUGH it. Everything is and should stay fiction, some things that happen are what my brain says would happen and are in no way, shape or form accurate.**

 **I am a college student, which means update time might take long but you're a patient crowd and I will take that into consideration on the second go around. Tell me what you want and I will try my hardest to cater to your wants- keep in mind I am also the author so if I believe your expectations might not line up to THIS story then we can try to work it on a next one.**

Now, go have some fun reading.


End file.
